


You Gave Me Everything

by FFTCFanfic18



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFTCFanfic18/pseuds/FFTCFanfic18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... And then you try to take it all away from me. Life has never been easy for me, getting pregnant half way through college, bringing up my daughter, and now, her father is back. Who ever said life was hard? ha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Title: You Gave Me Everything
> 
> Summary:... And then you try to take it all away from me. Life has never been easy for me, getting pregnant half way through college, bringing up my daughter, and now, her father is back. Who ever said life was hard? ha.
> 
> Author's Note: The main part of the chapters will be less than 350 words, just sayin'.

Seven years ago, I had a one night stand with a man, who turned out to be married, not that he ever told me that in the eleven hours we spent together. But I don't care anymore. That one night gave me something that I would never give up, ever. That one night gave me my daughter.

Now I just have to figure out a way to tell her, that her father is moving back to town after divorcing his wife. It wont be the easiest thing to do, but I know I'll manage. She has been the light of my life for so long now, everything I do is for her.

"I can't tell her like this." I told her, racking my hands through my hair. "I've had it all planned out in my head for years, it can't go down like this. I was supposed to tell her, then have them meet eachother, but then again, nothing ever goes right for me. Does it?"

"Maybe this will turn out to be a good thing." She shrugged with a grin on her face.

"I don't know if I should even tell her. I mean, he has given me everything I had ever wished for without even knowing it. What if he hates me for not telling him? What if he wants to take her away from me?"

"I don't think you'll have to tell him."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm stood right here."

I turned, all colour draining from my face.

He stood there, leaning again the door frame, looking as handsome as he ever did.

"Hello, Isabella."


	2. Chapter Two

"W-what are you doing here, Edward?"

I had to keep calm. I couldn't let him get to me, again.

"You know exactly what I'm doing here.. I just divorced my wife, I wanted to start over."

"How nice for you."

"Not really."

"And whys that?"

"Well, because a woman I seemly had a one nighter with is right here in town."

"And why would that be a problem for you?"

"Because she carried my daughter and didn't tell me about her."

"I didn't even know who you were until I saw your picture in the paper."

"But you could try to look me up back then?"

"Edward, I was twenty one years old, half way through college, and scared shitless. " I reasoned with him.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"I didn't know how to do much of anything back then."

"Well, from where I'm standing it looks like you just didn't want too."

"I tried to look for you when she was three, so I could tell myself that you actually existed."

"So, I would have still missed out on three years of her life."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to see my daughter."

"I haven't told her who you are yet."

"We can do that together."

"No way."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm not going to put her through that."

Then I began pacing back and forth again.

"Don't you think finding out who your father is and meeting him, all in the same day will be a little too much for her?"

"I want her to know about me."

"And she will, when I tell her."

"When can I meet her?"

"When she's ready."

"Only God knows when that will be."

"It'll be up to her."

He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and scribbled something down.

"Here's my number, call me when she's ready."


	3. Chapter Three

"That's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You won't give her your address?"

"Fine."

He snatched the paper back and wrote down his address.

"You live right around the corner."

"I figured."

"So, what, did you know I lived around her or something?"

"No."

"Then why live so close?"

"It's a random house on a random street, that's all."

"Alright then."

I squinted at him and tilted my head.

"Why are you here?"

"I wante-.."

"Don't give me that 'I wanted to start over' bullshit, I want the truth."

He stepped closer.

"I wanted to find the woman who made my heart race."

"Who says I'm her?"

"Because you're all I've thought about for nearly eight years."

"You're counting?"

"From the moment you left that morning."

"Wow."

I paused.

"Before we do anything, I just wan to know something."

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were married when we slept together?"

"I wasn't."

"But you've only just got divorced."

"I know, but we were separated when we were together."

"But you were still married, and you still didn't tell me. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"I know I've hurt you.."

"Too right you have."

"But I want to make things right with you."

"How are you planning on doing that?"

"I don't know, yet. But whatever I can do to help you, I'll do it."


	4. Chapter 4

"There isn't anything you can do until I have told her."

"Do you know when that will be?"

"Whenever the time is right, you can't rush something like this."

"Would the right time be within the next week or so?"

"No it will not."

"Damn."

"I will tell her when I am ready and not a moment before."

"Why not sooner?"

"Because I don't want too, just like you didn't want to look for me at any point in the last eight years, it can go both ways you know."

"I know."

"So you'll just have to be patient with me."

"I don't know how patient I can be about something like this."

"You'll just have to try then, won't you?"


	5. Chapter 5

A week ago, I met the man who fathered my child, my daughter. I hadn't seen him for seven-nearly-eight years, we were perfectly fine without him, and then he jut turns up out of the blue, at my home no less.

Where the hell did he find out where I live? Who told him? Not a lot of people know where I live, only a few people around town, and those chosen few wouldn't tell him. And I'm not listed in the yellow pages either.

"Angela, I need to know who told him.." I sighed. "And when I do I'm going to ring their scrawny neck."

"Couldn't he have found out from someone in town?"

"There aren't a lot of people that know where I live."

"Someone must have told him.."

The it all clicked. "Jessica."

"The ratty looking girl?"

"Yeah, her." I nodded. "She's always had it in for me since high school when Mike Newton asked me to the dance." I shuddered.

"Did you actually go with him?"

"Oh, hell no." I shook my head. "Never in a million years."

"Good, I honestly don't think anyone should ever go out with him, not willingly anyways."

"Urghhh." I shuddered.

"Why would anyone want to go out with him anyways?" She questioned.

"I know." She agreed. "He has nothing to offer anyone, except for a sporting goods store."

I sighed.

"I still don't know what to do about Edward."

"Just do what your heart tells you to do."

"That's the thing, my heart and my head are telling me to exact opposite things."

"Like what?"

"My hearts telling me to trust him, but my heads saying that he will leave us. I don't know which one to go with."


	6. Chapter 6

On a bright Monday afternoon, Angela, my best friend, came barging through my front door.

"I know who told him!" She yelled, running into the kitchen.

"Who told who what?"

"I know who told Eddie boy where you lived."

"Who was it?"

"Jessica Stanley."

"Well, why doesn't that surprise me."

"I know." She nodded. "She's always butting her nose into other people's business."

We went into the living, two steaming cups of coffee in hand, and sat on the sofa.

"Do you remember what she said to everyone when you were pregnant?"

I sighed.

"She told everyone that I had ran away from home, got myself pregnant on purpose, then come home to my daddy because the father wouldn't give me any money to get rid of her." I scowled.

I turned the TV on and began flipping through the channels, there was never anything on while Ness was at school, only boring daytime talk shows, and I was definitely not going to watch one of those.

"And what did you spread about her in return?"

"That she was a transgener, that she was going through a sex change that had gone horribly wrong, and left her with both kinds of genitalia." I laughed. "She didn't get any for months after that."

"How do you know?"

"Because I saw her on main street."

"Really?

"I nodded "She was carrying her shopping."

"What happened?"

"A group of men were walking towards her, as soon as the reached her, they all spread out and walked around her, like she had some kind of catching disease." I told her, folding my legs beneath me. "I was hilarious, she just dropped all the bags and ran crying to her car."

"Bitch got what she deserved." And high-fived me.

I sipped my coffee. "Do you know what time it is?"

She looked at her watch. "Yeah, it's a quarter to three."

"Shit, go to go get the munchkin from school, wanna come with?"

"Sure, why not."

We rinsed our cups and put them in the dishwasher before heading out.


	7. Chapter 7

We stood outside the school gates, waiting for Nessie to come running out at us.

I was so glad Edward wasn't here right now, he had called a few days ago, asking if he could come and pick her up from school with me. I told him now. What would Nessie think about the strange man standing with her mother?

"Wanna order in tonight, rent a movie while Ness does her homework?"

I do wish Edward was here to help her with things like that.

"Sure, yeah."

"Chinese?"

I nodded. "Here she comes."

And there she was. My beautiful daughter.

You could spot her a mile away, with her bright green eyes, wild brown hair, little button nose and cupid bow lips. She was perfect, in my eyes anyways. It has always been just the three of us, Me, Angela and Ness. And that's the way it was going to stay.

Until she met her father, that is.

I knelt down and she ran straight into my arms.

"Hello baby, did you have a good day?"

"Yup, we painted pictures of the people in our family."

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yeah, I painted you, me and Angela."

"Can I see it?"

"My teacher said it's still drying, but you can see it tomorrow."

"Okay, how does take out sound for dinner?"

"Fine."

We all climbed back into the car, buckled her in tightly, and we were off.

"And what movie shall we rent tonight?"

"Goblet of Fire!" She giggled from the back seat.

"Fine." I relented.

Cedric Diggory was kinda cute after all.

We were sitting down on the sofa, Nessie had finished her homework an hour after we had arrived back home, we were all in our comfy clothes, just lounging around and watching the fourth Harry Potter film. Next week it would be my choice, and we would not be watching some childish film about Wizards.

Even if they were awesome.

"Momma?"

"Yes Sweetheart?"

"Where's my daddy?"

Well shit.


	8. Chapter 8

"Momma?"

"Yes Sweetheart?"

"Where's my daddy?"

Well shit, what the hell am I going to tell her? I knew I should have planned this out better..

"He's here."

She looks around her. "Where? I can't see him."

"He's in town, if you want to meet him."

She nods excitedly.

"Why hasn't he been here.. didn't he want me?"

"He didn't know about you."

"Why not?"

"We parted ways before I could tell him about you."

"So he doesn't know about me?"

"He does now, yes."

"So why isn't he here?"

"Because I wanted to tell you about him before you met him."

"So, I can meet him now?"

"You sure you want to meet him?"

"He's my daddy, why wouldn't I want to know him?" she questions.

"I'm just making sure, darling."

"Are you sure he wants to know me?"

"He told me so himself."

She giggled sweetly.

"When?"

"Just let me ring him, okay?"

She nods.

I walk into the other room,take out my phone and dial Edward's number.

It answers on he third ring.

"Edward?"

"no, this is Victoria. May I ask who's calling."

"It doesn't matter, can you just tell him that he's missed his chance."

"Uh, sure."

"Thanks."

Then I proceeded to throw the phone across the room. Why would he say that me wanted me to call him if he couldn't answer the phone himself? Was he just playing me? Did he even want to get to know her? Well, I say fuck him.

If he won't answer his phone the he won't know her, see her, or even speak to her.

Not now, and not at all.


	9. Chapter 9

EPOV:

"Who was that?"

She shrugged. "Just some woman."

"What did she want?"

"She didn't really say."

"Well, what did she say to you Victoria?"

"Just that you missed your chance, whatever that means."

I grabbed my jacket off the back of the chair, pointed to the front door and said. "Get out."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, leave, get out, see ya later!"

"What exactly have I done?"

"You just ruined my one and only chance to see my daughter."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes, that's what I just said." I rolled my eyes. "Now can you leave, I have somewhere I need to be."

"Don't expect my help when you're in another rut."

"Fine by me." I said. "Bye."

And then I slammed the door in her face.

I grabbed my wallet, car keys, locked the door and made my way over to see Isabella.

I was going to see my daughter whether she wanted me to or not.

It was no longer her decision to make.


	10. Chapter 10

EPOV:

Fucking victoria. Why did she have to answer my goddamn phone? She knew that I was waiting on a phone call from Isabella and she just had to answer it, didn't she? I'm sick of her always butting her nose in where it isn't wanted.

I parked the car and jumped out, I ran over to Isabella's front door and knocked loudly.

"Isabella, I know you're home!"

She came to the door, "What the hell do you want?"

"To see my daughter."

"Well, you lost that right when you had your little slut answer the phone for you."

"I didn't know she answered it, I didn't even hear it ring."

"Liar." She closed the door a little. "If you want to see your daughter then you'll have to prove that you want to see her and not just know she's there, I won't have you hurting her."

"Does she even know I exist?"

"yes, she does. I told her the other day."

"Atleast you can do something right."

"Excuse me?"

"I just dnon't see why you should be calling the shots all the time, she's my daughter aswell as yours."

"And your point is?"

"I want to see her without some stupid schedule."

"Tough look there buddy." She huffed. "You do know she has a thing called school that she need to go to, right?"

"Yes, I know that." I rolled my eyes. "I mean on the weekends or something."

"Well see."

"No."

"What do you mean 'No'?"

"It's either you let me see my daughter or I'll be informing my lawyer of this little conversation."

"And what proof do you have that this 'little conversation' ever happened?"

I pulled the hidden voice recorder out of my pocket and pressed play, Isabella's voice could be heard. And the whole conversation was recorded, so that if she tried to go back on our deal, I could just play it to my lawyer.

Yes, I am a sneaky little fucker.

And proud of it too.


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV:

Would he really try and take my daughter away from me?

I don't know if I would be able to handle it if I didn't have her to wake up to every morning. There would no reason for me to be here anymore, if I didn't have her, she was my everything. She was my whole world.

"Fucking nimrod!"

Angela pulled me into a hug, squeezed me tightly and let me go.

"You can just tell the courts that he knew about her but hadn't wanted to meet her until now. No one else knows about her, and I doubt he's told anyone."

"You might be on to something there. I don't know if it'll work though.."

"Why not?"

"Because he might have told a member of his family, or one of his friends."

"Good point."

"I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You're not going to do anything."

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to call him and ask him to come round."

"I'm not-"

"Yes, you are. It's either that or you go to court.

"So it's either I sort this out or I go to court?"

"Pretty much."

"What would you do?"

"I'd call him and sort this situation out like two grown ass people."

"But, what if he doesn't change his mind?.."


	12. Chapter 12

EPOV:

"Fucking hell, Victoria. You have just ruined everything for me."

"How have I ruined everything?"

"Well, because of you, she won't let me see my daughter."

"What are you going on about?"

"I had to bribe her just to get her to consider it. So, you know, thanks for that."

"Yeah, because it's all my fault. It's never your fault, is it? Nothing ever is."

"I admit when I do things wrong, but you still shouldn't have answered my phone."

"You were in the shower!" She screamed at me.

I growled at her, my hands fisting clumps of my hair. We had met nearly two months ago when I had found out where Isabella lived, I hadn't know about my daughter then, until I did a little research.

It came up with her college attendance and her test scores and her grades. She had stopped going to classes during her second year, third second semester stating medical issues.

I had to dig a little deeper, but eventually I found out that she had a little girl six months later, on June seventh, two-thousand-and-five. I had found a picture of the baby, it was like looking in the mirror.

"I had been waiting nearly a week for that phone call, and then you go and ruin it all."

"Well I'm sorry I ruined your little happily ever after."

"My happily ever after?" I scowled.

"That's what you have here." She huffed.

"Is that what you think this is? Are you that fucking crazy? This is the furthest thing from a happily ever after there has ever been." I started pacing back and forth, only stopping when my cell phone rang.


End file.
